Bonds of Blood
by Tekecar
Summary: AU. Unknown to all, the Evans line was more inhuman than human and when Lily Potter uses her life to awaken the Blood in order to protect her son, the future changes and new doors open for Harry. Whether that is for the good or not remains to be seen. Harry and Moka will have a siblings relationship. There will be no Slash.
1. A Different Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Rosario+Vampire, they are the properties of their respective owners. This is a nonprofit work and the intention is to entertain.

A\N: For the purpose of respecting the Rosario+Vampire timeline the Harry Potter timeline will be pushed a bit. In this AU Harry was born in 1989 and Voldemort attacked the Potters in 1990. A more comprehensive author notes will be available at the end of the chapter for those interested in knowing a little more about this fanfic.

**Chapter 1: A Different beginning****.**

**5 of November of 1990.**

For most this was an ordinary day, if you could call ordinary the fact that a vast majority of the wizarding population of England was still celebrating the downfall of the one that called himself Lord Voldemort.

But for one Albus Dumbledore this day began as ordinary and would rapidly escalate into surreal. The repercussions this day would bring to not only the Wizarding World but the World at large would not be felt for years.

The events of the fifth day of November had their beginning on November the first when a message was send after a certain event came to pass, that event was none other than the deaths of Lily and James Potter.

The message which had been sent by owl on the early hours of November the first arrived at its destination on the evening of the same day, a considerable feat taking into account that the recipient of said letter was currently in Japan.

To say the recipient of said letter was surprised would be an understatement, but a sense of honor, dread and in no small part pride in the lineage of the sender compelled the recipient – after careful consideration – to travel to England with haste and seek an audience with the one better informed of the situation described on the letter.

ooOoo

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, headmaster's office. **

**Evening.**

Albus Dumbledore was a very busy man and even as the magical side of England still celebrated the defeat of Voldemort he knew that the world wouldn't stop spinning and bureaucracy would keep making its way into his office. It was during a break in revising both Hogwarts and Wizengamot related matters, that he allowed his eyes to wander on what for all purposes was his home.

The office had a rectangular appearance, on one of the smallest walls is located the entrance to the headmasters office while in the opposite corner was a sturdy dark wood table in which he was currently sitting, behind him is Fawkes perch and shelf's filled with books , on his left are cabinets filled with various trinkets that he acquired during his lifetime including his pensieve; all around the office high on the walls are the portraits of the past headmasters of Hogwarts doing whatever it is that animated quasi-sentient portraits do.

An alien sound broke the peace in the office making him look in the direction of the object emitting said sound – merely for confirmation since he already knew the meaning of the warning; the silvery object that looks remarkably like a gyroscope resting in his desk alerts him when someone is standing in front of the gargoyle that leads to his office seeking an audience. Quickly waving his wand over the object, produced a grey mist that in seconds cleared to reveal the scene from the point of view of the stone gargoyle. What was revealed by the mist was both expected and unexpected, the expected part was of course one of his staff the half-giant by the name of Rubeus Hagrid the keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts, that the gatekeeper was in the presence of someone was not a rare event, sometimes some of his allies came to Hogsmeade on business and made a little detour for pleasant conversation.

No what made this unusual is due to the fact he didn't recognize the young woman with Hagrid, curious he gave the order to allow them into his office bidding them to enter just as Hagrid was about to knock a technique he employed to maintain his aura of the all knowing grandfather, of course this was no special skill but simple timing.

Hagrid entered first, his face showing the surprise that is always on his face when Dumbledore did his little trick. Hagrid was a big man easily twice as big and five times as wide as a grown adult, his hair was a black, long and wild tangled mess and his beard was not that far behind, by contrast with his very intimidating looks his eyes glinted like black beetles showing joy and a childlike curiosity.

His companion was practically the opposite of the large man. She was around 1,60 with a body that would make women scream in envy, she had long pink hair tied by a black ribbon, fair skin and a kind face, her choice of clothes consisted in black jeans and a green woolen shirt that hugged her curves most beautifully, but what made Dumbledore stare isn't her beauty or even the uncommon pink hair, but her aura and her jade green eyes, eyes that he had only seen on two people before, the first was Lily Potter and the second was her son Harry Potter the same Harry Potter that was being hailed as the boy-who-lived, vanquisher of Voldemort.

Still the eyes could be coincidence and warranted only a passing thought, since his instincts, more accurately is battle instincts – the ones that carried him safely trough Grindelwald's war and more recently Voldemort – are practically screaming at him to draw the Elder Wand and curse this woman to oblivion and to not stop until not even the ashes remained. It was only due to his immense mental fortitude that the only visible sign was the tightening of his eyes and an almost imperceptible shift into a position that would allow him to draw his wand and start casting in the same movement while still seated. The slight smile that blossomed on her lips told him that she had noticed and considered not only his actions amusing but futile. The fact that her aura didn't change in the slightest calmed him down enough to restart his brain in diplomat mode, because obviously the woman – if he could call her that or even human for that matter – was simply here to talk, but caution was required.

"Headmaster," started Hagrid slightly uncomfortably. "Miss Akasha requested an audience."

So her name was Akasha, strangely the name ringed something in his mind but he couldn't say what, deciding to put the matter for another time he decided to address the moment.

"Thank you Hagrid you may leave." And with a bow he watched Hagrid leave the office and close the door leaving him alone with the puzzle that is the woman.

"Miss Akasha please take a seat," he indicated one of the two chairs in front of his desk to which the woman complied sitting in a way that would make most pure-bloods cry with envy at her elegance proving that she was of noble descent. 'Interesting'. "Lemon drop?" pointing at the basin of sweets he decided to start the conversation with is usual ice-breaker.

"No thank you," she declined with a small shake of her right hand. "If you don't mind Headmaster I would like to get down to the reason that brought me here since my time is regretfully on the short side." She reinforced her statement by adopting a more serious façade.

Dumbledore didn't react to her rejection of his favorite candies, truth be told he was used to it since few are the ones that actually accept. "Tea?" It was both a delaying as it was a genuine offer of courtesy. "Yes, I that would be much appreciated." And with that answer he proceeded to one of his cabinets were he kept all the utensils required to brew good old English tea. Fortunately the teapot was enchanted and it only took a few seconds for the water to boil, pouring two cups and placing one in front of his guest he started the meeting.

"Very well Miss Akasha, so what exactly brings someone," And he decided to tackle the bull by the horns so to speak, he would later attribute this slip as being unnerved by her aura. "Who is not a common magic user, or dare I say not human to my humble abode?"

To the information that she was not human, her reaction was to simply smile once more. "Your reputation is well deserved Mister Dumbledore, few would be able to realize that in such a short time," To this he only gave a smile, his mind awhirl with thoughts trying to decipher her intentions, his musing were interrupted by her words. "What brings me here is one Harry James Potter."

"I beg your pardon!" He exclaimed in a tone of voice that clearly showed he had not been expecting this topic.

"Mister Dumbledore I received a letter on the first of November of your time from someone who had no reason to contact me, imagine my surprise when I gazed at the contents of said letter, and for reasons I can and will explain, I decided to accede the request outlined in the letter," when she finished her explanation Dumbledore's thoughts were in two things only. The contents of said letter, and the person who sent a letter with information about Harry Potter.

"May I examine the letter Miss Akasha?"

Silently she rummaged in one of her pockets and handled a slightly crumpled letter to which he proceeded to read.

_Lady Bloodriver_

_My name is Lily Potter, as you could have deduced by the sender in the envelope, what is not so easily deduced is that my maiden name is Evans. Yes, that Evans. My grandmother used to tell me stories of you, the times when she served the house of Bloodriver, and the connection between your house and my family._

_I wish this letter would by a happy thing perhaps a thank you letter for all you did for my family but unfortunately it's not. _

_I don't know if you are aware of the troubles in the magical community of Great Britain, but to make a long story short a dark lord named Voldemort is terrorizing Wizarding Britain, he and his followers who name themselves Death Eaters are creating chaos and due to the fact that Death Eaters are purebloods and magical Britain is ruled by purebloods, well you can see the problem._

_The reason I'm writing this letter is due to the recent Intel acquired by Albus Dumbledore, which revealed that Voldemort is targeting my son. Why? I don't know but my husband, myself and my son Harry have gone into hiding. _

_If you are reading this letter than I am most likely dead. _

_But my son should be alive, I am going to do something to make certain that he survives. I am going to force the Evans lineage to awaken with the event of my dead._

_I ask of you Lady Bloodriver that you take Harry under your protection at the very least until he turns eleven, which is the age were wizards start attending Hogwarts._

_If you accept my plea, go to Gringotts in Diagon Alley and they should provide you with a key to Harry's vault, use that money to pay for his expenses. _

_Sincerely. _

_Lily Potter nee Evans._

_P.S. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore should know where Harry is and how to go about receiving guardianship._

He finished reading the letter and then reread it one more time to be certain he caught everything, his thoughts are predictably a mess, and he hasn't felt this out of his dept since Grindelwald started his conquest of Europe during the second muggle world war.

But what really caught his attention was that: a) The Evans family was connected in some part with the magical world long before Lily started at Hogwarts and, b) Lily had described how she had protected young Harry.

And despite how fascinating it was he had no idea what the Evans lineage implied and that troubled him. Oh, he didn't claimed to know everything despite how the majority of the Wizarding World thought just that of him, but he had known Lily both before and after her marriage and if he was frank there was nothing that suggested a magical lineage, well with the exception of her eyes. Eyes, that Lily shared with this woman. 'Most intriguing.'

"Bloodriver is your family name I presume Miss Akasha?" Removing his eyes from the letter and focusing them on the woman in front of him he inquired.

"Yes that is correct. Although I didn't thought that would be your first question." she inclined her head to the right and a small amused smile appeared on her lips.

Nodding his head he decided to also offer a small smile and proceeded to ask what he really wanted. "The Evans lineage what is it, what is your connection with the Evans and how could Lily Potter grandmother have known you?" He made certain the last question received an emphasis.

Adopting a more relaxed position on the chair the woman started the story of why the Evans had a connection with the Bloodrivers and what a story it was.

"First Mister Dumbledore may I call you Albus?" He nodded at this and she continued. "Then, please call me Akasha. To answer your last question first, yes I did knew Lily's grandmother and the reason for that is, I am a Shinso."

He was certain his eyes should be comically open. He of course knows what a Shinso is, also known as the True Ancestors. They are the pinnacle of vampires the purebloods of the vampire world, the ones all the lesser vampires originated. No one knows for certain their origin but their power is all too real and that probably explained why he sees this woman as a treat. Suddenly he realized why this woman's name was familiar. Akasha Bloodriver the Shinso, and one of the Three Dark Lords of the Yōkai world. This was a sobering thought.

"I can see by the look in your eyes that you recognized me. Be assured Albus I mean no harm unless you force me to. But let's not get off topic." taking a sip of her tea which remarkably was still hot she continued in a tone that told him she was remembering the distant past.

"It was around 400 years ago when Angelica was born in what was at the time Transylvania, now known as Romania. Angelica was born the third daughter of a farmer, being a girl she was expected to marry a nice man have children and raise them, this was blown to pieces when the young lord of the barony to which the village belonged took advantage of Angelica and left her pregnant, her father to get rid of the shame kicked her out of the house. Sounds cruel but those were the times.

I came across Angelica when by chance I decided to go for a walk around the extensive property of my family, noticing that she was pregnant and looked like she had been living on the streets I took her with me, she had a fever and most likely would have died, I decided to give her some of my blood. This had consequences, not for her but for her baby.

When she woke, and realized her situation she was predictably frightened but the concern for her unborn child won and she decided to work for me as a sort of maid. When her daughter Camellia was born it was clear that she was not truly human, she was what you would call a Dhampir. A hybrid, half-human and half-vampire. And since I was effectively her master I retained her loyalty. That was basically the beginning of the Evans lineage."

Dumbledore spend a few seconds simply staring at the woman since the end of her tale, he could admit to himself that he had not seen this one coming. Dhampirs…

There are two kinds, the ones who are born from a vampire-human relation and the ones who receive the blood of the master vampire and become for lack of better term servants, many will eventually change into vampires themselves if they receive constant injections of blood from their master, but a great majority serve the master vampire until their death, it was said they didn't fall sick and their bodies were graced with toughness, augmented strength and capable of moving faster than normal humans, there was also the rumor of the Dhampirs capacity during a short amount of time to replicate the power of their master.

"So, this Angelica became your maid and changed her name last name to Evans correct?" At her nod he continued. "Her daughter and the future Evans all served your family, until I suppose Lily's mother was born, why did the tradition stop?"

"That is simple. Because the blood went dormant, and the original contract with Angelica was for her family to serve mine for as long as the blood was active." Her response answered the question of why Lily decided to awake the dormant Evans blood in Harry, and he supposed that could only be achieved by a blood sacrifice. Blood for blood, it was a sobering revelation.

Of course, these insights shed light on a particular problem, that problem being that the blood protections he had erected in the Dursley household were vanishing. They had been strong in the beginning but they were fading and for the life of him he could not comprehend why, now the answer was obvious. The blood that ran in young Harry's veins was not the same that ran in his aunt's. If Lily had not awoken the Evans blood than the blood protections would work without complications, but now…

'**And he will have power the dark lord knows not**.'

Could this be it, could the fact that Harry was for all intents and purposes a Dhampir be the power he knows not. He looked at the letter written by Lily still on his desk and came to a decision, plans would have to be modified but in the end it was for the greater good, and he could not deceive himself because he knows Tom will be back and Harry will be the one to stop him.

Still should he allow Harry, someone very important to the British wizarding community to effectively be raised by what was considered a dark creature, what consequences would this bring. Perhaps he allowed his conflict to show on his face for at this moment the woman in front of him decided to intrude upon his thoughts and remove the decision from him effectively leaving him with no choice.

"Albus there is another reason for why I decided to respond to Lily's request," her voice was pondered almost as if she was considering very carefully how to present the next item, she also became less relaxed. Whatever this was, it was a serious matter so he decided to voice a little encouragement. Perhaps this would present the answers to certain holes in her explanation. "Please, do go on Miss Akasha." His grandfatherly smile in full force.

"What Lily Potter did was a huge gamble which could have resulted in something completely different from the current situation," she once more took a sip of tea before continuing. "The most likely result would have been the death of little Harry, but since that didn't happened he is now in a transitional phase, meaning that the blood, my blood, is completely active inside him.

If he was a normal human he would either be dead or turn into a ghoul, which is a mindless beast that attacks everything in range until it is burned by its own power. But due to the fact that Harry is a wizard, I suspect his magic is most likely fighting the intruding power. Harry's magic will eventually be overrun and he will become a ghoul. Which whatever the outcome is, will still result in his dead."

"What exactly can be done?" this was completely out of his area of expertise, since what was happening to Harry was in the complete domain of vampiric knowledge. And the death of Harry Potter is an outcome to be avoided at any cost.

"There are ways of binding the power of the blood, and that is something I can do in sort notice but it will be only temporary. A more permanent solution is possible but also requires that he learns how to harness and use that power so that it won't consume him."

Yes, he could see how this would be a very convenient reason for Akasha raising Harry, and it would be easy to keep it a secret. He would basically only say that Harry is being raised in seclusion receiving special training, while not the complete truth it wouldn't be a lie per se either. And he rationalized this would meet the expectations of the wizarding population especially the young ones that will grow with his fame.

Still, certain conditions had to be presented. "Miss Akasha I will entrust Harry to your care and I will also work on a public story, of course the fact that Harry is being raised by a clan of vampires will be conveniently left out." he chuckled at this to which Akasha presented her own smile.

"But I have several conditions," he waited for her nod to continue. "First I want regular updates on Harry's well being and general condition. Second Harry will attend Hogwarts, this one is non negotiable, as much as it pains me, Harry will be famous and certain expectations will be required of him, attending Hogwarts being the most important." Left out but implied and understood by both occupants of the room was the implication of what it meant if Harry Potter the boy-who-lived didn't attend the premier British magical school.

"I see no problem in those two conditions and if you so desire Albus you may visit him on occasion, I only ask that you give a warning in case it's a bad time for outsiders to visit." this was better than he was expecting especially the possibility of visiting to assure himself that everything was fine with Harry.

Raising himself from his very comfortable chair he addressed the woman in front of him. "That is too kind and I will endeavor not to abuse your hospitality, but I believe it's time to retrieve little Harry from his aunt. Traveling is on me. "

Seeing Akasha raise herself he retrieved his wand and pointing at the cup of tea he had used during this meeting intoned "Portus," to which the cup proceeded to glow in blue and tremble briefly before it returned to its normal appearance. Turning and noticing his companion raised eyebrow he proceeded to explain how they will be traveling. "When we touch the cup, we will be transported by magical means to the vicinity of Petunia's house; the transport will take a few second and can be a bit disorienting the first time."

He watched as Akasha touched the cup with genuine curiosity in her features, after which she looked at him waiting, not to disappoint he touched the cup which activated the Portkey spell transporting them through what looked like a spiraling kaleidoscope.

ooOoo

A moment later the Portkey arrived at her destination depositing the two of them in front of a large and square house right in the middle of the grass in the front garden. He gave a few moments so that Akasha could recover from her first Portkey journey – he heard a mumble from her "Felt like a carousel but worse." but decided to present no outward indication that he had heard her say anything.

Moving to the door he knocked three times before lowering his arm and simply waiting. He didn't had to wait long for only a few seconds later a woman answered the door. She is a tall thin blond with a long neck and angular face that reminded him of a horse.

"Yes, who is…it…," the way her words faltered and the widening of her eyes told him she recognized him and so he put his most genial smile and prepared to greet her. This was not to be unfortunately. "You," and the word reeked malice as if he is but a bug she wanted to crush under her heel. "What are you doing here, just a few days ago you left her boy on our door step, and now you come here as if it is the most normal thing in the world. I sincerely hope you came to retrieve the boy."

He was not expecting this, at all, he knew there was bad blood between Lily and Petunia, he hadn't expect her to feel the same antipathy for Harry but apparently he was wrong. Still he supposed she will be surprised when he reveals the purpose of this visit. He took a fleeting glance at his companion and noted that despite her calm exterior there is a hard look in her eyes. Better make this visit short.

"Actually we did come here to retrieve little Harry," disbelief is clearly in her face, it seemed his reasoning was solid. "May we come inside, I don't believe we should call attention to ourselves." Seeing Petunia almost jump at the reminder that they were standing outside her house was enough to convince the horse faced woman to invite them inside. To which she promptly took them to the living room, indicating they should seat themselves. This amount of courtesy showed him that Petunia was still processing her shock.

The living room of number four, Privet Drive just left of the front door is a square room, on the right is a sofa, a coffee table and an armchair that seemed a bit oversized probably for Vernon – he heard from Minerva that Vernon Dursley was a portly man. Directly left of the entrance to the living room is a sideboard with ornaments with a second armchair next to it, practically filing the entire left wall is a bay window that offered a nice view of the front garden. On the wall opposite the entrance is situated a weird fireplace with a mantelpiece, the fireplace looked ornamental but at the same time well used. Several pictures adorned the mantelpiece, petunia and a portly man that must be Vernon are the majority, the others he doesn't recognize probably Vernon family. There is in the left upper corner a television; he didn't have the necessary knowledge to know if the television is a new model but tanks to Nicolas he at least could pronounce the word television correctly.

Deciding to keep this meeting brief he nonetheless is curious about something. "Miss Dursley is your husband not at home?" He watched as Petunia seemed to focus on the present again and processed his question. "No. He will be arriving a little late today, due to a large and urgent request Vernon is putting extra hours at Grunnings, and it is actually for the best he is not here since like this our business will be easier to conduct."

"If you came for Harry he is upstairs first room on the left. Take him, leave and don't come back." Her words were harsh, and the feeling present since he had arrived at this house intensified itself – Petunia referred to Harry as if he was a piece of furniture, there was no aunty love for Harry. This left him sad, but nonetheless he had a job to do.

"Miss Akasha if you would be so kind as to retrieve little Harry I just have a few words to say to Petunia and then we can leave."

"Of course, it is no problem," although her word conveyed one thing he could easily perceive that she is angry at Petunia, but like Petunia she also just wanted this to be over. "Thank you, this will only take a minute." Receiving a nod he watched as Akasha climbed the stairs, waited for her to vanish and turned to Petunia.

"Miss Dursley as I said Harry will be raised somewhere else, I know you will not have any contact with him for at least a long time, and I hope that if he ever wishes to contact the his family on his mother side that he will be well received," suddenly he found himself cut off by Petunia. "I don't care what will become of him and if he ever comes here the only thing he will receive is a door to the face, I don't care for him and I don't care for your kind you bunch of freaks. If you are done leave my house and don't come back."

Yes, it was as he feared, and once more he felt certain that he had made the right decision of allowing Akasha to raise Harry. No more words where needed and hearing Akasha come down the stairs he got up and trailed behind by petunia moved to the foot of the stairs to wait for Akasha.

"Farewell Petunia Dursley, may life be kind to you and to yours. The protections I erected around your house will be gone in a day or two." He then opened the front door and indicated for Akasha to precede him, exiting and closing the door he directed himself to the hedge of the property. Pausing after crossing the garden wall he turned to his companion.

"I take that everything is fine with little Harry?" he waited for her nod and then continued. "Were to now?"

"London. I'm currently in a hotel in central London close to Leicester Square. If you could bring me and Harry to the Leaky Cauldron it will be more than enough."

Nodding he once more took out the tea cup and his wand and cast the Portus spell, this time the destination was the Portkey reserved area in the Leaky Cauldron.

"This Portkey will deposit you at the Leaky Cauldron it is better if we are not together, it's less suspicious. Good luck, and take good care of Harry." Goodbyes are in order and it would be a while until he could see Harry again.

"Of course, do not concern yourself Albus, Harry will be well take care of you have my word," extending her hand to the cup she offered some last words. "Farewell Albus Dumbledore you made the right decision." And with that she took hold of the Portkey. He stood watching as Akasha disappeared in a burst of kaleidoscopic light.

He stood there for a few second more staring at the place where Akasha had vanished, and them with a sigh he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, he had a lot to think about and plans to make, not to mention the cover story for Harry. It was going to be a long night indeed.

ooOoo

Akasha Bloodriver flexed her knees as the Portkey finished its arrival, therefore maintaining her balance. Portkey travel was, she mused very disconcerting since you lost all sense of direction, compounded with the spinning – at least she thought she was spinning – made for an uncomfortable journey.

Looking down she confirmed that little Harry is still asleep and with the air of someone who belonged she exited the Leaky Cauldron barely noticing – and being noticed – both the dark and shabby look of the place and the celebrations of the downfall of Voldemort that are still in force.

Outside after situating herself, she maintained a steady pace – so not to draw unwanted attention – for Leicester Square, the journey was brief for the Leaky Cauldron is only a few minutes on foot. Once at her destination she directed herself for the Radisson Blu Edwardian in the Theatreland. The Radisson hotel could be described as a hotel for the rich and because of that they would ask few questions, of course the fact that her daughter had checked-in with her would raise even fewer questions when she entered the hotel with a toddler in her arms.

Passing the reception with a nod she directed herself towards the elevators, pressing the button to call for the nearest one. When the elevator arrived she got inside and pressed the button for the floor her room is situated. Exiting the elevator she crossed the hallway and retrieving her room key she entered closing the door afterwards.

"Did everything go alright Akasha-sama?" Akasha turned to focus on who had spoken, seeing her handmaiden with Moka in her arms she smiled. "Yes, Seras everything went pretty much as predicted, Harry Potter is with us now all that is left is the blood binding ritual." Seras was her faithful handmaiden with roughly the same height as her, dirty blond hair and a permanent serious expression that no matter what didn't seem to want to go away.

"Shall I contact the headmaster of Yōkai Academy?" Seras asked as she placed the sleeping Moka in the crib the hotel had provided. Akasha moved to check on her daughter and after confirming everything is fine she places Harry beside her daughter. In part because there is only one crib and second because for the binding ritual proximity between the bonded pair was essential, of course, concern assaulted her once more for it had never been attempted a blood bonding between to so young before.

She could bind Harry to herself but if what she was suspecting could come to happen – and she hoped her suspicions were never realized – this binding would provide an additional protection, and she would make sure that in the event of her demise Harry would be able to protect Moka and god forbid prevent His rebirth.

"Yes if you would," she heard Seras move to the phone and distantly she heard Seras talking but her sole focus is riveted on the two babies sleeping with happy expressions on their faces, she couldn't help but remember Moka's birth and the fact the she almost lost her little baby so soon.

The sound of Seras calling her name brought her back to the here and now. "…said he will be here tomorrow morning to pick us up," Even if she didn't caught the entirety of the message the most important part was clear, the bus driver will be here tomorrow. Good. "Seras, order room service we will dine and then go to sleep for tomorrow will be a very busy day." Akasha saw Seras bow and once more use the phone, but her attention is once more on the two babies. Yes tomorrow would be a very busy and nerve wrecking day.

ooOoo

The Sixth of November dawned with a grey sky and dark clouds, it had rained during the night and threatened to rain again, not that it mattered for they will be long gone when that happens. Akasha awoke to the crying of two infants both clearly hungry. She proceeded to breastfeed Moka and watched as Seras produced a bottle of formula and fed Harry the artificial milk, she could of course provide for the two but Harry was in a delicate state and who knows what her breast milk could do. It's an interesting thing that baby vampires consume their mother's milk until their second anniversary, after which they start consuming blood. In the end the formula for the moment would be better since she didn't had any baby food.

The Bus Driver was already waiting for them by the time they checked-out of the hotel, to Akasha he always looks the same, dressed in an impeccable suit smoking a cigar and with those glowing eyes that always give the feeling of seeing more than they should.

She gives him a nod which is returned, and quickly embarks the grey bus, and after a moment they are on their way. A few minutes later the bus enters a tunnel and she feels the shift for the entrance to Yōkai Academy were her old companion and friend Tenmei Mikogami the headmaster of Yōkai Academy is waiting.

Mikogami and ten of his men in black are waiting for her and her charges when they arrive at the bus stop. Yōkai Academy is a boarding school created with the purpose of educating the various species of monsters to blend in the human world.

"Akasha it is good to see you again, and I must say this are some very interesting circumstances," Mikogami stated with that cheerfulness in his voice that she recognized well, it was the one that said – Interesting times are ahead.

Mikogami was milking his title of The Exorcist to the max it would seem, dressed in those white robes he looked like a man of the cloth that you could see in a church if it wasn't for his glowing eyes. "It is good to see you again old friend, allow me to introduce my handmaiden Seras," she watched as Seras executed a bow at her mention. "My daughter Moka and Harry Potter son of Lily Evans."

"Ah yes, Moka looks as lovely as her mother, and little Harry," Akasha waited as Mikogami inspected Harry and she was not disappointed. "It seems she did what we suspected, well it will be a little trickier but perfectly safe, the problem will be preventing the other piece from interfering."

"The presence in the scar right," it was a rhetorical question but Mikogami nodded anyway. And that was enough to know her senses had been correct, there was something, no someone else inside Harry.

"Well, let's start the binding ritual, there's no point in just staling here." she said with determination.

"Yes, let as adjourn to the ritual chamber." And taking Mikogami's indication she started walking in the direction of the Headmaster's residence.

The Headmaster's residence was located after the Academy itself. The main building of Yōkai Academy looked a cross between a cathedral and a dilapidated mansion, it was a wood building with lots of windows to let in sunlight for the classes, a bell tower and a flat roof that the students could use, there are also stone gargoyles in the corners of the roofs, walls and parapets, the entire building was painted in a dark tone of blue the blended with the creepy atmosphere of the entire place.

The Headmaster's residence is also a mansion in the same format as the main building of the Academy but instead of the dark blue of the school building it was dirt white, of course, the interior was completely different. The lush carpets the well kept paintings and the marble columns produced a feeling of power.

Akasha, Mikogami, Seras and the two babies descended to the basement where the controls and power source for the grand barrier that separated Yōkai Academy from the rest of the world are located, still following Mikogami she arrived at a side chamber were two stone beds stood ready for the ritual, intricate runes and other carving decorated the walls, floor and ceiling of the ritual chamber.

At Mikogami's orders she placed the two babies on the stone beds. The stone beds are connected by a platform also of stone and once more at Mikogami's prodding Harry's left arm and Moka's right arm are placed in the connecting platform – Moka's hand facing up with Harry's hand on top facing down. She then proceeded to the top of the beds and once there she placed a hand on top of each child's head.

Proceeding to stay still she watched as Mikogami produced the Rosary of Judgment and started to intone in various languages raging from Latin to Greek, Sumerian, Egyptian and several others she had no idea of the origin. Runes all around the room came to life bating it in a kaleidoscope of color, even the stone beds were filled with runes with the largest concentration in the platform that housed the two children's hands.

Mikogami continued to chant without stopping and the runes in response glowed brighter, or dimmed their intensity in accordance with the different changes in the chant, Mikogami looked almost like a maestro directing an orchestra. Almost to contradict the general flow the runes near the child's hands maintained their intensity and actually started moving not only on the table but also to the children's bodies, some even disappeared up the children's clothes and some reappeared on their hands, faces and necks the only places on their bodies not covered by clothes, and trough all this Moka and Harry slept without a single sign of discomfort or pain, this Akasha thought is a good sign.

Suddenly Mikogami's chant changed, it acquired a slow, patient, almost prodding tone and four tiny runes circled Harry's scar and after glowing a bright white disappeared leaving his forehead and the lightning bolt scar as if nothing had happened. After that, Mikogami's chant changed once more to a crescendo and as quickly as it started it came to an end, the runes simply losing their glow and returning to noting more than drawings on the walls.

"It is done, the binding is complete and the being in the scar is also sealed, the rest is up to you." although his voice retained its joviality she could detect an undertone of fatigue, the ritual had clearly been more tiring then it should.

"Thank you old friend for this," she stated with a small inclination of her head. "Think nothing of it, being able to conduct the ritual is a reward in and of itself."

"Then I will be leaving, there are still a few thing I need to do before settling," Shopping for Harry is essential. "He will be waiting at the bus stop to take you where you wish to for the day." Mikogami stated as he started walking out of the chamber and she followed him, Seras was waiting just outside leaning on the wall.

"I take everything went all right?" her question was more of a statement since everything seemed to be in order and Akasha merely nodded.

At the entrance to Mikogami's residence Akasha said her goodbyes and together with Seras and the two babies they walked to the bus stop on which the bus is indeed waiting, answering the unspoken question of the Bus Drive – if everything had gone well – with a nod she settled on a seat and couldn't help but turn to baby Harry and smile.

"Welcome Harry to your new home and new life."

Author's Note (part two):

And the prologue is over, I must say this is the first fanfiction I write in English, and since the English style of writing is different from the one of my country I apologize for any mistakes since I don't have a beta.

I am also a very slow writer so the updates will take a while, but rest assured if you liked I have a lot planed.

Now for this fic related things: As you guessed this is an AU were Harry Potter was born in 1989, the reason for this is so I can maintain the Rosario Vampire timeline which started its publication in 2004 with Moka being 15 at the time. That means she was born on 29 of November of 1989 – simple math.

So in the Halloween of 1990 were Harry's parents are killed, Harry is one year and 3 months old while Moka is eleven months old. This puts them near the same age.

For you shipping maniacs Harry and Moka relationship will be purely brother-sister. I don't have a definitive pairing for Harry (he is only one year old – pervs) but I have a few ideas that will determine the course of this fic, it is unlikely Harry will have a harem but if he does get one it will be probably no more than two girls.

The Dumbledore in my fic will be the good Dumbledore. Oh make no mistake he will be a manipulative man (he is a politician after all), but he will not be evil, on the contrary I want to make him a sort of mentor for Harry and… well you will see

If certain things in the canon of the Rosario+Vampire universe seem off remember that Dumbledore doesn't know everything and his conjectures are based on what he does know. Likewise the conversation between Akasha and Mikogami seems disjointed the fact is that both know what they were expecting and there is no need to explain thing between them, don't worry they will be explained later, including what Harry now really is.

This author's notes are long so let me just finish with.

Review, leave commentaries and critics I want to improve as an author. And if you don't like please take the time to explain why even if it's just something like – I don't like the plot.

Cheers.


	2. Little Steps

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Rosario+Vampire, they are the properties of their respective owners. This is a nonprofit work and the intention is to entertain.

A\N: First, I want to apologize for taking so long to update but I have been working outside my country and had very little time to dedicate to writing. Second, a more comprehensive author's note is available at the end of the chapter, but for now only two things of notice.

The time skip… well originally it was supposed to be smaller but frankly writing about Harry Potter and the dirty nappies from doom was stupid, so I decided to make a larger time skip and make allusions to what happened in the story.

The dream sequence it's supposed to be confusing and all the pronouns are there and in that way even if they don't make much sense for a reason, more information on the characters in the dream will come next chapter.

About the Japanese honorifics remember that Harry is living in Japan and therefore adopts the mannerisms.

For now enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Little Steps. **

**Shuzen Castle, Japan. 1996.**

As his back met the stone floor and he allowed the cool sensation of the floor to seep into his tired body, six years old Harry Potter is starting to get frustrated. The day had actually started on good grounds when Harry had found from Akasha-okassan that he would finally learn how to channel his vampire powers at will, since so far he had only done it in a special chamber with the help of meditation and the results had been less than satisfactory.

So at nine in the morning Harry had followed Akasha-okassan to one of the more secluded courtyards and found Kahlua-neesan waiting for them, when he questioned Akasha-okassan about why his nee-san was there, he found out that his partner wouldn't be Akasha but Kahlua.

Kahlua is Moka's older half-sister, despite being eight years old she is the same height as him, her blond hair is shoulder length, wavy with bangs framing her forehead, her eyes are crimson red and her tanned skin gives her an exotic appearance. Harry can't help but think of her as pretty, if it wasn't for her tone of skin she would resemble a porcelain doll. A white one piece dress and an earring in the form of a rosario complement nicely with both her skin and her hair.

Kahlua is also one of the few inhabitants of Shuzen castle that Harry likes. It had been Kahlua that had volunteered to teach Harry how to fight when he had asked at the age of four, and even now she is the one that spends the most time helping him develop his fighting abilities. Harry considers himself to be reasonably good, of course, good in comparison to a normal human practitioner of martial arts because in relation to a vampire he is not even worth of notice.

For him that is irrelevant because unless he could learn to channel the vampire yoki, he will never be able to match a vampire and even when he learns to channel his yoki at will, Akasha-okassan had warned him that he would only be able to do that for brief periods of time. So with that in mind when Akasha-okassan gave a suggestion that could possibly equal the field, he had grabbed it like a life-line.

Her suggestion had been a simple one. "Develop a fight style that makes your opponent dance to your tune." He hadn't understood her words at first, but inspiration came to him in the most unexpected way and after he fully comprehended what he needed, it was a simple matter to convince Kahlua to help him. That was the start of his specialized martial training.

But now nearly six hours of practically nonstop sparing against Kahlua, he realized that learning to channel yoki is going to be harder than he thought. Kahlua had been fighting on the same level as him, which meant, matching his speed and strength, but even like that Harry had been unable to land a hit, – Kahlua is just that good – the silver lining was that he had held his ground fairly well, only losing two of their spars while the others had all ended in a tie. This went on for five hours.

What Harry doesn't know is that Akasha provided all of this with the intention of testing him, she wanted to know just how far above a normal human he stood, frankly she wasn't expecting him to actually channel yoki on the first try, so this was more a test of endurance than anything else, of course, Harry also had no idea that a regular six year old kid couldn't possibly last for five continuous hours of heavy physical activity.

It was as this point that Akasha tells Kahlua to up the ante and predictably he started losing all the matches. It was just after a punch to his sternum that was barely blocked that he found himself short of breath on the floor staring at the blue sky. He must have been like that longer than he tough because suddenly a face appeared right above his, her hair resembling almost pure gold in the way the sun is currently shining shielded him from direct sun light and allowed him to see Kahlua's concerned face.

Before she could ask him anything he got up and once more resumed his stance – feat at the same width as the shoulders with the left foot slightly forward, his arms raised with his hands at the height of his heart. He is still slightly out of breath, his arms hurt from blocking Kahlua's punch and now that he had a slight chance to focus on his body all of the battering he received in the last hours makes itself known by telling him that, yes, his entire body hurts and he won't last much longer. But still he is committed to channel yoki today even if he has to go at it until he can no longer stand.

"Are you ok Harry?" Kahlua sudden question diverts his focus from his thoughts to her and with no small amount of anger and frustration he realizes Kahlua is not even winded, furthermore he is absolutely sure she went easy on him, he doesn't want her pity, he wants her to fight him seriously. An irrational and stupid thought since he would be dead if Kahlua ever fights him seriously.

But by this point anger at her for not taking him seriously, at him for being so weak and an irrational thought that Kahlua is mocking him is growing and his common sense is taking the back seat.

"I am fine nee-chan just a little tired," he says through gritted teeth. He doesn't want her concern and he doesn't want her going easy on him, he is not a weakling and he doesn't need sheltering. Just because he is tired and his body hurts doesn't mean he is going to give up, he can see both in Kahlua and Akasha's face that they don't expect him to achieve the ability to channel yoki today. He is going to prove them wrong.

It was at this point that a switch went off in his head and all rational though left wile only a single thing occupied his mind.

**Attack.**

Everything changed without warning. One moment Kahlua is watching Harry taking deep breaths with his head lowered and the next all her instincts are warning her to dodge. She jumps backwards but the reprieve is small because almost instantly she raises her arms to block a blow to her mid-section that projects her backward, she's surprised with the strength behind the punch since her forearms are shaking with the effort of blocking it.

Of course, she is still a vampire and as she bleeds away the force of the blow she instantly retaliates, it's an instinctive response and one she is certain will hit, so when her blow is deflected she has less than a second to feel surprise – something that she seems to be feeling a lot in this fight – not at the fact that she missed, but at the look on her opponent face, or more accurate the lack of one.

There is not a single emotion visible in Harry's face, even the eyes are strangely blank but even that is not the most alien change in Harry, the two thing that capture Kahlua's attention are the fact that both his hands are changed into claws, a bit like what she does when she uses the Wealth of Power, and the second and perhaps the most scary is that she can't feel his yoki.

It's not a well known fact but vampires excel at yoki detection, they are actually so good at yoki detection that it even grants them a form of foresight due to the fact that they can not only feel their opponents energy but also their intentions. So it's no wonder that when Kahlua found that she couldn't even feel his energy that she would hesitate, a move that could have been fatal or at the least very painful, but at the very moment Harry's strike is going to connect with her chest Akasha appeared behind him and with a blow to the back of his head put him to sleep.

Kahlua came out of her stupor just in time to catch him before he hit the ground; it is at this point that she notices the slight pain in her abdomen. Looking down the first thing she notices is her torn dress, the second is the blood and the third are the claw marks in her belly that are a match to the claws that Harry's hands had turned into.

She removes her eyes from her wound and focuses on the boy sleeping in her harms, his face had lost that artificial look he had when he attached her just moments ago, and once more she could sense the weak yoki that courses through his body. And as everything that happened catches up to her she couldn't help but whisper.

"Good Job."

oOoo

_White walls slightly dirty but otherwise in good estate, a wooden floor and sconces in the walls with candles burning casted shadows all over the corridor._

_Kids passed him by, their faces barely recognizable, sometimes a facial feature like an eye, a hair color, or a mouth moving as it spewed silent words are sometimes recognizable, but normally all he could see of them is a blur. A blur seems to be prevalent in their entire bodies creating a sort of drag or afterimage almost as if they are moving faster than he is. Unfortunately this is not the case and he knows that. He knows what this is, he has seen this place countless times, and all of those times it starts just like this with him right in this place._

_He turns his head to the left and right and as expected there is no change. So he does what he always does and starts forward passing through the sea of shapes, never touching and never being touched. Eventually he comes across him._

_He doesn't know his name only that he is male and slightly older. His features, just like those around him are blurred but even like that there are a few things he noticed about him, first is the black hair, and the second is the dark eyes. Not black but dark as the deepest night. Suddenly, like all the other times he starts to talk, the mouth moving but the sound coming seemingly from all around him._

"_Nothing. In a sense we were all nothing. We had nothing. Nothing to really call ours, except for the things we held inside."_

"_Joy. Pain. Hatred. Confusion. Despair. Love. Fear. I could name others but it's irrelevant because the one we understood the most was Loneliness."_

"_Even surrounded by others just like you, loneliness covered you like a blanket and walked with you wherever you were. No comprehension for why you simply allowed yourself to drown in it. Even those who expressed the most joy and happiness, you could see in the deepest parts of their eyes that they were just like you. Alone in the world."_

_The other started to walk and he followed, the sea of shapes parting in front and closing in their back like a protective bubble._

_A flicker of red draws is attention to the mass of blurs. A girl, with silver-white hair and blood red slitted eyes stops his forward momentum so fast that he nearly stumbles and by the time he recovers she is already long gone. For the first time he makes to dive into the blurred forms leaving the safety bubble only to be stopped by an arm grabbing his._

_The other simply shakes his head and releasing his arm starts to walk again, he stays, staring at the spot she disappeared but as the end of the bubble comes ever closer he turns and follows the other one._

"_She, like us is also in here. That should not surprise you, for we are you and you are us, but you (we) just found her. In time she will walk like we."_

_Once more the other falls silent and he can only follow, he still doesn't understand but he will. Understanding will come in time, in time she will came to him and then he will be complete… maybe. _

_He feels as if someone is missing. _

_The blurred figures continue to walk all around them and several times a flicker in a blurred face prompts recognition and sometimes even a name that vanishes just as fast as the face it belongs to. The names mean nothing to him so they can only be from the others, but just like always the other simply keeps on walking as if nothing is different._

_Eventually they pass a door, despite the fact that it looks just like all the others in this seemingly endless corridor he knows it's the same door that leads to the Room. He stops but the other continues, this is normal, after all the other is simply a guide. _

_He enters the Room without knocking and gazes around; the Room contains the same iron bedstead, old wardrobe and hard wooden chair that he has seen in all of the previous visits. His gaze than focuses on the two figures in the room, the first is standing near the window and looks remarkably like the one who brought him here, the other is a woman sleeping on the bed with her back turned to him, he never saw her features for her red hair practically covers her entire body. He only knows it's a woman because the other told him such._

_There is another oddity in the scene and that is the chains. Seven Chains of white go from the woman to the boy by the window, one red chain connects the woman to him, a green chain binds him to the boy and a silver chain starts in him and leaves the room to something else. So far he hasn't figured out what, or who, is at the end of that chain, but he has a guess. _

"_Loneliness we all shared, but from loneliness a purpose was born," he is startled as the boy starts to speak, his voice soft, melodious and older than he looks. "To give away loneliness. And a light shone in our way, but the others betrayed that purpose and shrouded themselves in more loneliness and in time they forgot that light and embraced the shadows. I tried but by that time it was too late, my voice could no longer reach them. In the end I could only try for an illusion, for they no longer remembered reality."_

_Suddenly the other is right in front of him as if the intervening space between them didn't exist. But he felt no fear for he is him and he can't hurt itself. "Then an opportunity came, a choice for something new, to cast away illusion and make reality. I accepted."_

"_Don't lose your light, cast away the shadows, reject the illusion, embrace reality and you will win. But if you don't…" The boy placed his index finger over his scar just as the last words left his mouth and disjointed images assaulted his brain._

_A green light._

_A cold, inhuman laugh._

_A wanting for revenge._

_Malice._

_And pain, indescribable pain._

ooOoo

His eyes snapped open to the sight of a very familiar ceiling bathed in games of shadows as the light from the pale moon penetrated the room from the windows creating shadow of grey on the walls.

He had lost count of the times he had this weird dream, but this time it was very different. Normally the other would talk about thing he didn't completely comprehend, and every time he tried to ask something or get his attention the other would either not react or present him with a smile and carry on as if nothing had happened.

But this dream had been the weirdest and he could admit scarier of all, especially the end. No, it's better not to think of that and besides he had something to confirm.

Slowly turning his head he focuses on the person sitting in a chair next to his bed with her head resting in her arms that are placed on his bed, her silver hair is messy from her sleeping posture, a lock of hair fell on her face and a frown mares her face. Slowly he reaches out and brushes the lock of hair out of her face deliberately brushing his hand on her cheek.

The frown leaves her face as if it was never there and a contented smile appears in its place. The fear that had griped his heart since the end of the dream and his return to consciousness left him as a sense of contentment replaced it.

He remained like that for a few minutes and at last he lets his hand fall placing it on top of one of hers, he is tired and it was just a dream, nothing is going to happen to Moka because Akasha-okaasan will not allow it and one day he will be strong enough to protect her too, with this last though oblivion claims him once more.

ooOoo

The only word Harry had to describe Shuzen castle is, huge.

The castle is enormous, it had more rooms than Harry had fingers on his hands and feet's, very long corridors, lots and lots of windows, a few towers and countless decorations raging from tapestries, old looking vases, enormous chandeliers and hanging on the walls several weapons raging from swords, to axes, spears and shields.

He had gotten lost more than once in the castle, fortunately he had found the way back, but that had not deterred him and he is determined to explore the entire castle. Well except for the parts he is not allowed to go and Akasha-okaasan has made it very clear that he is not supposed to explore those places.

Three days had passed since he, for the first time channeled yoki without conscious control and the result – two days he had spent sleeping and the third day spent recuperating energy.

Meaning, he stuffed himself until he couldn't eat anymore.

As he and Akasha-okassan retired to the meditation chamber, a ritual they did every night after dinner since he was four years old, he allowed his mind to wander and remember tonight's dinner.

It had been a quiet affair; he had been ravenous and was more preoccupied with eating than paying attention to the interaction of the other occupants of the table.

Harry, Moka, Kahlua and Kokoa usually had dinner in a room converted for that purpose in what is normally called the children's wing of Shuzen Castle. The children's wing is a section of the castle located on the east wing where their rooms are located, besides them only servants and Akasha spent time in there, so basically they had the entire wing all to themselves.

Even concerned as he was with stuffing his face, he still took the time to watch the others at the table, it is mostly an unconscious reaction born from the fact that he had learnt that even if other vampires that inhabit the castle wouldn't normally interact with him – or even notice him for that matter – that he should know when it is safe to cross their path, or wait in the shadows.

Kokoa was also stuffing her face; she appeared to be silently competing with him and had no intentions of losing. Moka by contrast was eating slowly; to an outsider she appeared to be the perfect lady; taking small bits of food at a time and chewing slowly. But to him she was clearly concerned, most likely about him, if the surreptitious looks sent his way from time to time when she thought he wasn't looking were any indication. Kahlua wasn't present since she had left two days ago, before he had awoken, with her mother and hadn't returned yet.

He is awaked from his musings by the sound of a door opening; he had been so deep in thoughts that the arrival at the meditation chamber had gone unnoticed.

The meditation chamber is a round room with only one entrance, no windows or other miscellaneous objects adorned the walls. On the floor a complex sigil is inscribed, composed of curves, strait lines and strange scribbles. The form is too complex for his mind and the only thing he is sure is that it has a circular shape and there are two small circles in opposing sides of the large sigil. Bared of symbols they are just large enough for a person to be standing or seated.

Moving to the left circle he seats in the lotus position and watches as Akasha-okaasan does the same on the right circle. Without prompt he immediately starts the breathing exercises to enter the meditative state, it was this way that he learned to channel his yoki. But this is just a crutch, a beginner's guide to yoki channeling and three days ago he gave the first step into the intermediary state, not that he remembers exactly what happened. Now all that's left is to develop the ability to do it as if it's second nature.

"Now that you channeled yoki for the first time without the aid of this chamber you should notice that some abilities granted to you by your vampire blood have been heightened," Akasha remarked in a soft voice, her eyes are closed and her body is both relaxed and tense. "Especially your yoki detection has been greatly enhanced and because of that there is something you have to learn, something only those like you can do."

He wants to ask what that is, but he has learned that Akasha-okassan will eventually disclose the information at her own rhythm. As he waits he decides to see, or better said, feel if his yoki detection ability is actually better.

Reaching with his senses he suddenly notices Akasha yoki just in front of him. This startles him a bit because previously he had only been marginally successful and now it's as easy as breathing.

Still there is something strange, this chamber is isolated from the rest of the castle meaning that no other yoki could be felt while inside the chamber and none outside could feel what is happening inside the chamber.

But he could feel another yoki in the chamber, no not in the chamber but outside of it and what really startled him is not the fact he could feel a presence outside when it should be impossible, he could feel something from that source of yoki almost as if he could feel concern and worry, suddenly and without warning a surge of indistinct images assaulted his mind nearly overwhelming him.

This sudden rush of images startled him and on instinct he stopped his yoki detection killing the strange connection, but the indistinct images still remained on his head and as he is trying to make sense of them a call shifts his attention to the person in front of him.

"What you have just experienced is called Synchronicity," Akasha said this in a lecturing tone. "The one you just felt is Moka, this is due to the fact she is for all intents and purposes your "liege lady"."

"From now on whenever you use yoki detection you will always be able to tell where Moka is, furthermore whenever the two of you are inside a certain range, her feelings and if you probe deep enough even what she is seeing at the moment will be available to you."

"Of course, that doesn't mean you will always understand or comprehend the information provided," Akasha added with a tone of warning. He understood the implied message – use only when in dire need. "For the next few days I want you to practice trying to separate feeling Moka and Synchronizing with her yoki."

Harry had a feeling it is going to take more than a few days.

ooOoo

**Unplottable location. South of France. **

A whooshing sound broke the quiet atmosphere in the yard of a two story house, that said sound is accompanied by a burst of flame isn't that unusual, since fire can do that sound when it expands quickly, the unusual is the presence of an old men with a massive white beard and dressed in a purple robe adorned with moons and stars carrying a red bird perched on his arm in the place where the flames appeared.

As if appearing in the middle of a fire is something rather common the old man than proceeded to travel the stone path up the front of the house. Knocking on the front door the old man waited until the owner of the house answered, he didn't had to wait long for not even seconds had passed the door is opening revealing a man in his fifties with brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, a smile is present on his face showing that he knew the old man and is happy to see him.

"Albus, you old dog it's good to see you come in, Perenelle is just making tea," The man had a jovial but cultured voice, and he opened the door fully inviting his guest into his house. "Thank you Nicolas, it's a pleasure to see you again and I would be delighted to have some tea." Accepting the invitation Albus Dumbledore entered the house, and followed Nicolas Flamel to the living room where he proceeded to seat in a comfortable armchair.

The living room of the Flamel's is simple but practical, located just left of the entrance it's a square shape room with windows on the left and upper walls of the room, a large sofa is located closer to the left window directed at the right wall that sports a huge set of shelves filed with books and a television. Between the sofa and the cabinet lays a small table with two armchair located in opposing sides of the table. There is also a door in the upper right corner next to the set of shelves that goes to the dining room.

Albus proceeded to engage his old friend and mentor in small talk while both waited for Nicolas wife.

A few minutes later when both men are engrossed in a discussion of whether or not the Chudley Cannons actually had a chance to win this season Perenelle Flamel entered the room caring a tray with three tea cups, a pot of tea, and small containers for milk and sugar.

Perenelle Flamel is a stunning woman with a gorgeous figure and well developed curves, her fiery red hair that in the light almost seems as if it's actually fire and a pale complexion gives form to a breathtaking woman. But her most striking feature it's her eyes, the red slitted eyes that marks Perenelle Flamel as a vampire.

Perenelle placed the tray on the table, pouring three cups she distributed two of them and with one in hand seated herself on the sofa next to her husband.

"Albus Dumbledore, you finally grace us with your presence. So what brings you to our humble house?" Her words for those not familiar with Perenelle could be considered rude and disrespectful, but Albus knows it's just that Perenelle is a very blunt woman that doesn't believe in mincing words.

"Well, as much as I would like this to be a social visit, I'm afraid my presence is because I seek advice." Albus stated in an apologetic voice.

"Oh, and just what exactly is the matter?" Perenelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it all started while I was catching on paperwork, when suddenly a device in one of my cabinets started emitting noises; this was very unusual because I was certain that device was no longer functioning. Summoning said device I proceeded to examine it and let's just say the results were astonishing."

"During the war against Voldemort I acquired a valuable resource; said resource was a spy that managed to infiltrate several key places of Voldemort that he had hidden under something resembling the Fidelius Charm. It was a strange spell, no doubt created by Tom, the spell concealed a location almost as well as the Fidelius, but it had a weakness. Unlike with the Fidelius Charm the location of the concealed place was easily detected but like the Fidelius only the secret-keeper could reveal its location. It also seems to have another weakness."

Albus drank the rest of his tea and refilled the cup, looking at his audience to make sure they had caught everything so far. Content that they had he continued with the tale.

"After the Order found about that charm I directed our spy to place a special monitoring ward directed at the location of the concealed places so that if Tom ever removed the spell the Order could mobilize and investigate. So imagine my surprise when the device connected to one of those monitoring wards was indicating that one of the concealed places is visible again. Quickly Floo-calling Alastor Moody, the two of us Apparated to a location close to the newly-discovered place to prevent an ambush. Finding nothing in our way we quickly arrived at our destination."

"It was an old mansion, probably belonging to an old pure-blood family; the mansion had seen better days but was still in good condition. Scanning for wards and enchantments and finding nothing we entered the mansion. The interior was in better shape than the outside but showed signs of having been abandoned for years. We searched the ground and first floor finding nothing more than old furniture and a few infestations, nothing major."

Albus prided himself on being able to weave a good story, and as the climax approached both members of the audience knew this. Nicolas had a serious face and Perenelle; well Perenelle had her usual poker face, never once had he been able to figure what was on her mind when she put on that face.

"It was the basement that wielded the bounty so to speak. It was at the entrance to the basement that we found the first sign of magic; Alastor was starting to complain that I was wrong and this was in fact an old muggle house."

"A powerful but much delimited enchantment had been established in the entrance to the basement. It was designed to prevent the door from being opened without a password. Even Alastor's magical eye couldn't see past the door or the walls. Suspecting a trap we, after unlocking the door – whose password was in Parseltongue, fitting I believe since Tom is a Parselmouth – entered the room with caution. What we found on the other side was simply unexpected."

"The room was circular, at least sixty-five feet in diameter and empty of furniture, on the floor was inscribed the most magnificent Ritual circle that I have ever seen, whatever the purpose it is obvious that a Grand Ritual took place in that chamber and my friend I hope you can lend me your vast knowledge to decipher the purpose of the ritual."

"Of course Albus, I'm also curious to inspect that magic circle," Nicolas stated with a smile, he is obvious itching to analyze the ritual. "But, I suspect that the magic circle wasn't the only thing you found."

"Yes, that is correct and here is where things get strange," Albus confirmed and adopted a more serious expression. "There was something at the center of the circle, something in the shape of an egg."

"I approached cautiously without stepping on any of the inscriptions on the floor and as I reached the figure realization dawned on what it really was. It was indeed in the shape of an egg but there was something not quite right about it."Albus expression furrowed in concentration.

"The "Egg" is black and possesses red carvings of symbols I had never seen before. It is maybe three feet in height and eleven inches in diameter and when I ran some diagnostic spells it revealed that something incredible and quite impossible."

"What my diagnostic spells revealed is that the Egg is both organic and inorganic, it's a plant and an living being, hot and cold and perhaps the most surprising it's that it shifted through several forms during the tests." Neither of the two men noticed that Perenelle stiffened slightly at hearing this, than again only her husband knows her to the point of noticing, but sadly his back is turned to her.

"After running a few more diagnostics I confirmed that the Egg could be moved, so I levitated it out of the house and instructing Alastor to investigate further I returned to Hogwarts."

The atmosphere in the room was heavy with silence as the Flamels run the story in their heads analyzing and dissecting it. Suddenly Nicolas concentrated on Albus once more.

"The Egg, did you found out anything more about it?"

Albus smiled at his mentor and old friend and proceeded to crush their hopes with a much too chipper voice.

"Not a damn thing," Albus stated with the tone of someone who is delighted with the new puzzle set in front of him. "After consulting Hogwarts library and coming empty handed, I had Severus and Minerva examine it. Severus confirmed that he had never seen anything like that and Minerva simply came up with the same results I had acquired, sadly neither has any idea what it is."

"And so I came here with the hope you could share some light in solving this mystery." He concluded making an allusion to Nicolas specialty – Alchemy.

"We will need to see that egg shaped object to ascertain whether or not we can solve your little mystery." Surprisingly the request came from Perenelle and even Nicolas looked startled that his wife is showing interest. Albus knew it is rare for Perenelle to involve herself in matters of magic, but maybe the strange object is something related to a species of Yōkai. That actually made some sense, but what did Tom plan to do with it?

"But of course, that is if you don't mind coming to Hogwarts?" He questioned making a mental note to investigate that matter latter while silently calling for Fawkes. As the phoenix landed on his shoulder having arrived from the window where he was resting, Albus got up and both Flamels did the same.

Fawkes hopped to the air and presented his tail feathers. They quickly grabbed them and a second later the three arrived in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts courtesy of phoenix flame-travels.

After their arriving in his office he opened a passage that leads to the headmaster personal quarters. The passage leads to a circular room with five doors, and he proceeded to open the second door from right to left. The room was in times a spare room probably for the wife of the headmaster if they had separate room, or maybe for their children. Right now it is being used as a storage room and the only thing currently in storage is the strange object now commonly referred for simplicity – The Egg.

Albus steps to the side to allow both Nicolas and Perenelle to enter the room. They both approach the Egg and start studying it, after a few minutes of looking and muttering to himself Nicolas draws his wand, but as he is about to start casting his own diagnostic spells a hand catches his and prevents him from doing anything.

Nicolas looks at his wife and lifts an eyebrow silently asking why she stopped him, but his wife simply continues to stare at the Egg and just as he is about to voice his question out loud his wife turns around.

"We are leaving." And with that she simply leaves the room.

Nicolas hesitates for a moment but also turns around and stowing away his wand signals Albus to accompany him. Both men find Perenelle outside the room leaning on the wall.

As soon as they both leave the room Perenelle straits herself and turns to Albus. "Albus Dumbledore you will close this door and you will layer it in so many protection spells than even a god would be impressed at the effort to seal the room, do I make myself clear."

That was not a request and for her to ask that of him whatever that thing is it's clearly making Perenelle Flamel very uncomfortable. Still this is Hogwarts and he is Headmaster so a good explanation is in order.

"Missus Flamel I would appreciate if you would at least be so kind as to provide this old man with an explanation." And although the tone was cordial it could be detected the implied question of – why should I do as you ask when this is my castle.

Nicolas is also very interested in hearing the reason behind his wife's actions, but he also very much likes having her to help in warming the bed so he decided that discretion is the better part of valor and remained quiet.

Perenelle Flamel locks Albus with a look that would make the heart of lesser men to simply stop from fright but Albus endures and after a few minutes Perenelle simply sighs and relaxes slightly.

"I need to confirm my suspicions first, but if what I suspect proves to be the reality than may the moon guard us." And with that Perenelle turned around and started in the direction of the headmaster's office.

He is about to demand further explanations when Perenelle stopped and turned her head slightly.

"Albus," In a soft and weary voice she addressed him once more. "That thing is dangerous; don't allow anyone to come into contact with it until I see if I can find what it is."

And with those parting words Perenelle left the two men standing there.

"Well… now there is only one thing I need to resolve."

"And what might that be Albus." Nicolas asked shifting his focus from the place where his wife left to the man at his side.

"Oh. I need to buy more lemon drops since I'm all out."

ooOoo

A\N mark two.

Second chapter is over and frankly I am not very happy with the sequence of events, but I'm at best an average writer and so this is the best I can produce at the moment.

Now about the fic.

This fic has at the moment three books planed; while only the first that goes until Harry fourth year at Hogwarts is completely plotted, the other two already have a lot of things in store for them.

The last part of this chapter is a story unto itself that for the moment runs in the background, meaning it will not interfere with Harry's story until the second book. It's mostly to create the background history of this world and how certain species present in the Potterverse relate with their counterparts in the Rosarioverse.

Ah yes, in case you are wondering how Harry was able to overpower Kahlua so easily it's simply because she had her Rosario limiting her powers and Harry doesn't have any limiter.

I have a feeling there was more things I wanted to say but can't remember, so let's hope the next chapter doesn't take this long to come out.

Adios.


End file.
